2.1. Membrane Fusion Events
Membrane fusion is a ubiquitous cell biological process (for a review, see White, J. M., 1992, Science 258:917-924). Fusion events which mediate cellular housekeeping functions, such as endocytosis, constitutive secretion, and recycling of membrane components, occur continuously in all eukaryotic cells.
Additional fusion events occur in specialized cells. Intracellularly, for example, fusion events are involved in such processes as occur in regulated exocytosis of hormones, enzymes and neurotransmitters. Intercellularly, such fusion events feature prominently in, for example, sperm-egg fusion and myoblast fusion.
Fusion events are also associated with disease states. For example, fusion events are involved in the formation of giant cells during inflammatory reactions, the entry of all enveloped viruses into cells, and, in the case of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), for example, are responsible for the virally induced cell-cell fusion which leads to cell death.